El motivo de Daryan
by Drekaas
Summary: [Yaoi] Una visita a la prisión parecía la mejor opción, pero lo que ocurrió después estaría lejos de serlo.


**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "ACE ATTORNEY" SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA** **.**

 **Mi debut en este fandom de Ace Attorney lo hago con este fic, la verdad es que estoy contenta por que en mi cabeza es una buena historia e intentaré hacerla entretenida para todos aquellos que les interese. Habrán un par de capítulos mas. Antes que nada se la dedico a "NaranjaMorada" por haberme metido a este fandom y por alimentar mis obscuros pensamientos. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES**

Al final del pasillo se encontraba la celda de confinamiento solitario número 13, hogar de uno de los prisioneros más famosos y controversiales que se habían visto nunca en el bloque número 8 de la prisión estatal. Ya había pasado mes y medio desde aquel escandaloso juicio y en los tabloides todavía se seguía hablando sobre el inesperado veredicto que había hecho trizas la carrera de aquel al que aún se referían como el abogado defensor más brillante de su época: Kristoph Gavin. El revuelo había sido mayor al revelarse quien se había encargado de llevarlo hacia el estrado para presentar pruebas en su contra; su propio protegido, un abogado novato conocido como Apollo Justice. "El alumno supera al maestro" fin de la cita.

El apellido Gavin estaba en boca de todos, inclusive algunos estaban ya dudando de los veredictos alcanzados por Kristoph; su credibilidad y habilidad eran puestas a discusión por todos los medios de comunicación y por desgracia también la de su hermano, Klavier. Y por supuesto que siendo una de las personas más allegadas al fiscal, Daryan había visto de primera mano el sufrimiento y duelo por el que su amigo había tenido que pasar. No sólo su hermano había sido culpado de un crimen gravísimo al que no encontraba explicación, ahora también tenía los ojos de todos puestos en su persona, cuestionándose su desempeño como fiscal. Los fanáticos de los Gavinners habían saltado rápidamente a su defensa y aunque estaba agradecido por ello, no era suficiente para Klavier, quien estaba planteándose cancelar una gira para dedicarle más tiempo a la corte y a las visitas con su hermano.

Daryan no recordaba haberlo visto tan desecho como el día en el que el veredicto fue anunciado. Recordó la rapidez con la que corrió directo a la oficina de Klavier y lo encontró ahí sentado, con el rostro desencajado y buscando consuelo abrazado a una de sus preciadas guitarras. Las múltiples pantallas que colgaban de las paredes de su oficina reflejaban la misma imagen, "abogado defensor prodigio, culpable de asesinato". Esa noche se había quedado ahí en su oficina, acompañándolo en el suelo y tocando algo de música con él para ayudarlo, después de todo era la música lo que los había unido. "Mi hermano no puede ser capaz…" había dicho con un tono de inseguridad evidente e impropio de su persona. "¿Por qué haría algo como eso?" lo había escuchado preguntarse en repetidas ocasiones, inclusive ahora, después de que las cosas se habían calmado un poco. No importa que tantas visitas hiciera a la celda, Klavier no había encontrado todavía la repuesta que buscaba y la pena que sentía seguía tan fuerte como el primer día sino es que más. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de presentarse a ningún ensayo todavía. No lo había visto llorar, pero había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de que su amigo sufría y que aquel desafortunado incidente había apagado un brillo especial en sus ojos que no volvería a resurgir nunca. Klavier hablaba menos, bromeaba menos, ensayaba menos y trabajaba más, tomando cada caso que podía para intentar devolverle algo de gloria al apellido Gavin. No se lo había pedido pero una visita a la celda de confinamiento solitario numero 13 parecía la única opción lógica, tenía que hablar con Kristoph y tal vez así ayudar a su amigo a descubrir la verdad.

Trabajar con la policía tenía sus ventajas y una de ellas había sido el poder ganar acceso hacia aquel lugar por su cuenta. Había tan sólo un guardia estacionado al lado opuesto del pasillo y lo mandó a retirarse para mayor privacidad, sin duda un pequeño privilegio que podía darse como el detective de renombre que era. Sin tiempo que perder, avanzó hasta llegar al final del pasillo y la vista de lo que se le presentaba a continuación era sólo una prueba de las poderosas influencias que Kristoph tenía. A pesar de estar preso en solitario, su celda estaba decorada con toda clase de muebles elegantes, haciéndola parecer más una mini suite que una jaula para delincuentes. Casi todos los muebles eran de madera, había una cama de buen tamaño junto a una mesita de noche. En una de las paredes laterales se encontraba un enorme estante que fungía como librería y alojamiento de toda clase de decoraciones. Todo contrastaba de manera curiosa con los barrotes de metal y el gris de los muros de concreto. Pero sin duda lo que más resaltaba era Kristoph, quien parecía haber ignorado su presencia pues continuaba enfocando su atención a un libro que tenía entre manos y el cual leía con toda tranquilidad sentado en la única silla de la celda, con una mesita auxiliar al lado. Fue apenas cuando la puerta de metal se abrió que Kristoph se dignó a levantar la vista, sólo para llevarse la sorpresa de que no era Klavier quién venía de visita sino alguien más. Siguió con la mirada a Daryan mientras que éste se introducía a la celda y cerró el libro una vez que estuvo dentro, depositándolo sobre la mesita a un lado suyo y poniéndose de pie para recibir a su invitado.

— ¿Nos conocemos? Me pareces familiar —dijo con voz serena y una sonrisa en el rostro que inspiraba confianza pura, algo que sin duda le recordaba a Klavier— ¡Ah! Déjame adivinar: Eres uno de esos amigos rockeros de mi hermano, ¿no es así?

— Daryan Crescend. Investigación criminal, tercera división —sin titubear se despojó de las gafas obscuras que llevaba encima, colgándolas del cuello de su chaqueta. Era la primera vez que trataba directamente con el hermano de Klavier y le fue muy difícil apartar la mirada de él, pues guardaban cierto parecido. Pero al menos ahora tenía que dejar sus emociones aparte para actuar lo más profesional que pudiese y guardar las apariencias. Eso era tan sólo una parte de su plan; operación engañar a Kristoph.

El rubio extendió una de sus manos hacia Daryan para saludarlo quien aunque al principio había titubeado, finalmente terminó por estrechar su mano en respuesta, momento en el que aprovechó para contestar con una sonrisa—: Ya veo. ¿Y qué puedo hacer por usted, detective?

— Sólo quería hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, espero que no le moleste.

—Para nada. Sé que no es exactamente la mejor de las bienvenidas, pero como verá, estoy prisionero en esta celda —comentó con ironía y riéndose brevemente de su propio chiste, algo que Daryan no pudo evitar encontrar ligeramente inquietante. ¿Qué clase de persona hacía bromas estando en prisión y condenado a muerte? Kristoph transmitía una tranquilidad bastante inusual para alguien que llevaba la soga al cuello.

— No importa… —Daryan carraspeo un poco para romper con el momento incómodo y rápidamente continuó—. Verá, me han asignado en una investigación encubierta en contra del fiscal Klavier Gavin, espero poder contar con su discreción.

— ¿Klavier? ¿Qué hay con él? —aunque esperaba que el tono de Kristoph cambiase al mencionar a su hermano, siguió tan tranquilo como antes. Incluso casi podría jurar que había preguntado por simple cortesía y no porque de verdad le interesaba.

— No se ofenda, pero debido al crimen que cometió usted los últimos veredictos de "culpable" logrados por el fiscal han sido puestos en duda. Todos los criminales han pedido amparo y se nos ha cargado demasiado trabajo. Estoy investigando la veracidad de las acusaciones en contra de Klavier y pensé que sería buena idea empezar con la raíz del problema —Daryan hizo lo posible por soltar el pequeño discurso que tenía preparado de la manera más natural posible, aunque todo fuera una mentira. Negociar con criminales estaba mal visto, pero tenía que hacerlo, al menos por esta ocasión—. Tal vez incluso podríamos llegar a un acuerdo para disminuir su sentencia a cambio de su cooperación.

Sin duda vender a su hermano no era exactamente tarea sencilla y a Daryan tan sólo le quedaba esperar que el ex abogado fuera tan cínico como se lo habían contado. Para su sorpresa, Kristoph no tardó mucho en contestar—: Muy bien, lo escucho.

El joven detective sacó un bolígrafo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y abrió una libreta que tenía en su mano para verse más profesional. Haciendo como que tomaría nota de los momentos importantes de la conversación—: Primero que nada, quiero saber cuál es su motivo.

— ¿El de Klavier? — Kristoph bufó con una sonrisa en el rostro y alzo los hombros antes de responder —, quien sabe. Tal vez necesitaba adjudicarse algunas victorias… O quizás es genético, si es que sabe a lo que me refiero.

— Estaba hablando de usted. Quiero saber por qué motivo cometió el crimen que lo trajo a esta celda —contestó Daryan con enfado, bastante exasperado por el extraño humor del rubio.

Kristoph bufó nuevamente y cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza mientras alzaba la mano con desdén, como si Daryan le hubiese hecho una de las más absurdas preguntas y es que a sus ojos era así—: ¿Y cómo es que esto se relaciona con el crimen de mi hermano?

— Bueno... —el detective tragó saliva y se tomó unos cuantos segundos para acomodarse algunos mechones de cabello con la mano, sin darse cuenta de que el otro estaba mirándolo con apremio. Ahí estaba, más claro que nada. Justo la señal que Kristoph había estado buscando. Tan sólo un titubeo, el más pequeño atisbo de duda en su voz se había manifestado y eso sólo confirmaba su teoría. Daryan estaba mintiendo—. El departamento de policía tiene sus razones para sospechar de una conexión entre su crimen y la culpa de Klavier…

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué razones son esas? —replicó Kristoph, girando una de sus manos y alzando una ceja al mismo tiempo mientras sonreía satisfecho.

Daryan suspiró—: Eso es información confidencial.

El silenció se hizo presente por toda la celda, Daryan estaba seguro que el fuerte latido de su corazón podía ser escuchado por Kristoph y los demás prisioneros, inclusive llegando a ser tan intenso que tal vez lograría romper con la tensión en el ambiente. Acto seguido tragó saliva de los puros nervios. Casi como si pudiera percibirlo, Kristoph se cruzó de brazos y levantó la cabeza con desdén, dejando entrever una sonrisa falsa de apremio puro—: No hay trato. Por favor retírese de mi celda, estoy cansado.

— No, ¡N-No! ¡Espera! —el grito lastimero de Daryan hizo eco en las paredes de concreto y le presidió otro silencio notable y sumamente incómodo. Bueno, al menos sólo para él pues Kristoph parecía tan tranquilo como lo había estado desde que llegó.

— ¿Si, detective? ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿¡Cómo es que puedes rechazar algo así? ¿Es que no te importa morir? —el coraje en las palabras de Daryan era notable, como si le costara horrores mantener la compostura.

Para su desgracia Kristoph simplemente se echó a reír en respuesta y lentamente se acercó a Daryan con toda tranquilidad hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para intimidarlo un poco. Tenía sus ojos serenos y fríos fijos en los de él, casi como hurgando dentro de su persona, como si fuera capaz de saber lo que estaba pensando. Sin dejar de mirarlo, habló con toda calma—: Detective... No sé con quién cree que está tratando, pero está claro que usted me considera poco inteligente.

— No sé de lo que hablas —respondió Daryan aún furioso. Aunque de alguna manera Kristoph había logrado ver a través de su mentira, el joven detective no estaba dispuesto a admitir nada. Se hundiría con ese barco, como lo haría cualquier buen capitán.

— ¿No? Pues yo creo que si —debatió el rubio, colocando una de sus manos en la barbilla y levantando la vista, como si estuviera concentrándose en algo importante o recordando una pieza clave de información. No tardó mucho en hablar con voz clara y confiada—: Veamos. Investigación criminal, tercera división... ¿Qué haría un agente de asuntos internacionales investigando algo que le corresponde al departamento de asuntos internos?

Daryan frunció el ceño, apretó los puños y los dientes pues la molestia y el enfado que sentía sobrepasaban sus propios límites. No es como si su plan fuera el más brillante pero sí que había puesto mucho empeño en hacer bien su papel, esperando poder engañar a Kristoph. Aunque quizás no contaba con que fuese tan listo.

— ¿De verdad creíste que iba a caer en ese engaño para amateurs? —el rubio se echó a reír y se acomodó los lentes aun sonriendo. Luego levantó una ceja y miró fijamente a los ojos de Daryan, deleitándose en el enojo que se reflejaba en ellos—: ¿Por qué haces esto, detective Crescend? ¿Cuál es TU motivo?

Daryan desvío la mirada y se mordió la lengua para no hablar, ni loco iba a dejarle saber semejante cosa, comenzando porque sería bastante humillante tener que decirle la verdad. Más allá de su amistad con Klavier hacía ya un tiempo que también estaba enamorado de él y verlo tan decaído por el aprisionamiento de su hermano le había sentado fatal. Klavier quería respuestas, quería saber porque su hermano se había condenado a morir y Daryan, como todo buen caballero tan sólo quería acudir al llamado de su amado Dulcineo. Quería saber la verdad por el bien de la banda y del corazón de Klavier. Era por eso que se había decidido a venir aquí, era la razón por la que estaba mintiendo y poniendo en riesgo su carrera. Klavier se merecía eso y más. Devolverle algo de ese brillo especial a sus ojos merecía todo el esfuerzo, todos los problemas, cualquier tipo de molestia.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? Es posible que yo también coopere contigo detective. Pero no va a salirte para nada barato —las palabras de Kristoph sacaron al detective de sus propios pensamientos.

Ahora era el criminal quien proponía negociar con la policía y aunque realmente no estaba seguro de poder hacer algo para disminuir la gravedad de su sentencia, valía la pena al menos escucharlo. Tenía que saber la verdad a como diera lugar— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —contestó Daryan todavía molesto y cruzando los brazos, completamente a la defensiva— ¿Dinero, cosas? ¿Qué más puedes necesitar si Klavier te da todo lo que necesitas para vivir bien aun estando en prisión?

— Bueno, estaba pensando en que no me vendría mal algo de… compañía, por ponerlo así…

El suave pero notorio cambio de tono en la voz de Kristoph y la extraña petición que le había hecho lograron tomar desprevenido al detective. Éste sólo frunció el ceño y respondió con una pregunta que abandonó sus labios de manera involuntaria—: ¿Qué?

—Por favor detective, seamos realistas. Tengo más de un mes encerrado aquí en completa soledad y tan sólo soy una persona como cualquier otra, un humano con necesidades que satisfacer —explicó, tratando de hacerle a entender su proposición indecorosa a Daryan, levantando una de sus cejas y relamiéndose ligeramente los labios, esperando que así quedara lo suficientemente claro.

Semejante explicación no daba lugar a dudas y lejos de continuar sintiéndose molesto, Daryan se sonrojo sin darse cuenta para luego contestar—: No, yo… no voy a aceptar algo así…

— ¿Es porque tienes pareja? ¿O alguien que te gusta tal vez? No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo que fuese uno de tus compañeros de banda—por el tono y la expresión en su rostro, Daryan no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que Kristoph estaba burlándose de él. Pero lo que dijo después fue la confirmación—: No, no. Que estúpido. Está claro que tú no podrías… ¿O sí? ¿De mi hermano, Klavier? ¿En serio?

¿Cómo es que lo sabía? ¿Cómo es que se había dado cuenta, si apenas era la primera vez que trataba con él? Estaba seguro que incluso ahora, el rubio podía darse cuenta de lo atónito que Daryan estaba por todas sus acertadas observaciones. El detective había perdido todo rastro de confianza en su persona, sus ojos abiertos, la cara sonrojada y la boca torcida hacia abajo hacían bien su papel de demostrarlo.

— ¿Creíste que no sabría eso tampoco? Él me habla mucho de ti, ¿sabes? De todas las cosas que haces por él y de lo cercanos que son — Kristoph se despojó de sus gafas y echó su cabello largo hacia atrás, descubriendo mejor su rostro. El parecido que guardaba con Klavier no hizo más que aumentar a tal grado que Daryan se puso todavía más nervioso, si es que tal cosa era posible. Desviando la mirada hacia abajo y tragando saliva, pensando que haber venido había sido una pésima idea. El rubio sólo agregó—: Yo tengo información que tú quieres y puede que te la de, claro, si tú me haces un pequeño favor…

Kristoph comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a Daryan quien sólo retrocedía al mismo tiempo. Como era de esperarse aquello no duró mucho, pues el joven detective terminó por chocar contra el borde de la cama dentro de la celda y un ligero empujón de Kristoph le hizo sentarse en ella. Daryan se quedó congelado sin saber que hacer mientras que el rubio le desabrochaba los pantalones con agilidad, sonriendo con ese gesto de bondad que Klavier parecía tener siempre hasta que lo observó tomar su hombría con una mano para introducirla en su boca. El arqueo de su espalda y la manera en la que el detective echó la cabeza hacia atrás le indicó a Kristoph que lo estaba disfrutando, así que precedió a continuar estimulándolo de modo que estuviera listo para lo siguiente. Daryan luchaba mentalmente por apartarlo, pero cuando bajaba la vista para verlo no podía sino imaginarse que la persona que le daba placer era Klavier y de la pura excitación, su buen juicio se nublaba.

Era como estar cumpliendo una de esas fantasías que en momentos le parecían inalcanzables. Por más atraído que se sentía a Klavier jamás se había atrevido a confesarle lo que sentía por él, ni los buenos sentimientos ni la fuerte atracción física. Había momentos en los que había estado muy cerca de hacerlo, pero siempre había algo que se entrometía, llámese una nueva novia en la vida de Klavier o alguna tragedia en donde tenía que apoyarlo como su amigo cercano. Pero ahora lo tenía, aunque sólo fuese en su imaginación, aunque sólo fuese una ilusión. Daryan no tardó mucho en abandonarse por completo, deleitándose con la calidez de la boca de Kristoph y en la destreza con la que lograba estimularlo al máximo. Por supuesto que hasta se atrevió a colocar la mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando la mata de cabello rubio entre sus piernas con dulzura, imaginándose que era su joven amigo el que procuraba satisfacerlo. Arrodillado en el suelo, subiendo y bajando la cabeza, con la boca prendida de su miembro y volviéndolo loco de puro placer.

Naturalmente bastaron apenas unos cuantos minutos para que Daryan estuviera al borde del orgasmo, algo que Kristoph no alcanzó a notar a tiempo. Lejos de pedirle que se detuviera, Daryan comenzó a mover las caderas mientras que pronunciaba silenciosamente el nombre de Klavier con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Tras una última embestida, acabo viniéndose dentro de la boca de Kristoph soltando apenas un suspiro y tomando a este último por sorpresa. Después de unos instantes en los cuales sólo la agitada respiración de Daryan podía escucharse, Kristoph se puso de pie. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda con algo de molestia, pues aquello no había terminado del modo que hubiese querido. Aun así, se podría decir que le convenía que no todo acabara ahí, tal vez de ese modo podría aprovecharse de Daryan un par de veces más y eso le gustaba. Estando de mejor humor, Kristoph se pasó el dorso de la mano por la comisura de los labios al mismo tiempo que decía—: Eso fue rápido, es una lástima. Creo que tendrá que venir a probar suerte en otra ocasión. Si puede durar lo suficiente como para complacer mis peticiones, ya sabe dónde encontrarme. Nuestro trato sigue en pie.


End file.
